1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chainsaws and, in one of its aspects to chainsaws and chainsaw attachments for sawing brush and small limbs without the cutting chain dragging the cut brush or small limbs into the chainsaw housing.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,285 to Graham shows the use of a chainsaw attachment for cutting brush. The attachment is near the tip and restricts the amount of cutting chain that is actually doing the work.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,745 to Woodbridge shows a brush attachment for keeping the chain clean, but it does not prevent matter from being dragged into the housing on the bottom, return, side of the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,145 shows a chainsaw attachment for cutting brush and small limbs. The attachment is only on one side of the chain and involves drilling extra holes into the chain bar.